<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ein Kojote in Schwierigkeiten by confused_wolf_puppy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668156">Ein Kojote in Schwierigkeiten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_wolf_puppy/pseuds/confused_wolf_puppy'>confused_wolf_puppy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Sexism, Song: Last Christmas (Wham!), Teasing, Trouble, Vampires, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Politics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_wolf_puppy/pseuds/confused_wolf_puppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Schätzchen, du weißt, dass es komplizierter ist als das. Zumindest scheint es keiner von Marsilias Siedhe gewesen zu sein. Das wirft allerdings neue Fragen auf. Wer war dieser Kerl und was hat er in den Tri-Cities gemacht? Und nimm es mir nicht übel, aber du hast dir in der Vergangenheit einfach viel zu viele Feinde gemacht. Adam hat Angst um dich, die er gerade auch nicht vor dem Rudel verstecken kann. Deshalb freu dich jetzt auf einen wunderschönen Filmabend. Kyle ist zu Hause.“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mercy ist genervt vom Beschluss ihres Alphas. Warren muss sich damit auseinandersetzten.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Hauptman/Mercy Thompson, Kyle Brooks/Warren Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ein Kojote in Schwierigkeiten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Verdammt Mercy!", der Alpha krallte sich, kaum noch die Beherrschung haltend, an der Stuhllehne fest. In seiner Stimme schwang bereits ein wölfisches Knurren mit und seine gewöhnliche Augenfarbe war der von schimmerndem Bernstein gewichen.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Als Adams Dritter musste Warren selbst bei dem herrischen Knurren die Fassung wahren. Darryl, der Stellvertretende Anführer, stand zu seiner linken, knapp hinter ihm. Warrens eigener Wolf war damit kaum einverstanden. Den Rang des Dritten zu akzeptieren fiel seiner inneren Bestie nur allzu schwer, aber als schwuler Werwolf konnte er schon von großem Glück sprechen so weit oben in der Rangordnung zu stehen. Allein so lange Zeit überlebt zu haben war nicht selbstverständlich. Die konservativen Regeln der Werwölfe hatten über Jahrhunderte standgehalten und kamen nur langsam ins Bröckeln. Dass sie das taten, könnte man vor allem einer gewissen Kojotin zuschreiben. Auch diesmal hatte Mercedes mal wieder eine Grenze überschritten.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Soll ich sie mitnehmen, Chef?" Warrens Augenmerk war bestimmt auf den Alpha gerichtet, eine Geste, die ihm zu verstehen gab, dass er hinter Adam stand.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Ja! Nein!", Adam war endlich dabei seinen Wolf wieder zurück zu drängen, "Bran wird bald hier sein. Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, wenn sie nicht hier ist, um dem Marrok ins Wort zu fallen."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Entschuldigt mal bitte! Ich habe das einzig Richtige getan und ihr beide wisst das. Hört gefälligst auf mich in eurer Entscheidung außenvor zu lassen!"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Mercy bitte!", Warren sah sie flehentlich an, "tu nicht so, als ob du nicht selbst weißt, dass wir uns in einer politisch heiklen Lage befinden.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Trotzig marschierte Mercy voran zu Warrens Wagen. Es war immer dasselbe mit dominanten Wölfen. Wenigstens musste sie sich nicht auch noch vor Bran erklären.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Sag mir doch mal was du gemacht hättest!"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Natürlich bekam Warren, als anwesender Wolf nun ihren Zorn ab. Einmal mehr wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie überhaupt keine Chance gehabt hätte, sich gegen Adams Befehlt zu behaupten. Was Warren getan hatte, diente einzig dazu die Lage zu entschärfen. In diesen turbulenten Zeiten war es nicht ratsam, dass Adam vor seinem Rudel die Kontrolle über seinen Wolf verlor. Mercy war trotzdem wütend auf den Dritten.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Der Werwolf seufzte auf: "Natürlich das Gleiche. Wenn ich gesehen hätte wie ein Vampir einem kleinen Kind schaden wollte... ich hätte ihn auf der Stelle in Stücke gerissen."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Mercedes schnaubte zustimmend: "Na siehst du! Warum muss dann Adam gleich wieder durchdrehen, nur weil ich einen Vampir getötet habe."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Schätzchen, du weißt, dass es komplizierter ist als das. Zumindest scheint es keiner von Marsilias Siedhe gewesen zu sein. Das wirft allerdings neue Fragen auf. Wer war dieser Kerl und was hat er in den Tri-Cities gemacht? Und nimm es mir nicht übel, aber du hast dir in der Vergangenheit einfach viel zu viele Feinde gemacht. Adam hat Angst um dich, die er gerade auch nicht vor dem Rudel verstecken kann. Deshalb freu dich jetzt auf einen wunderschönen Filmabend. Kyle ist zu Hause.“</p><p><br/>
</p><p>So langsam entspannten sich die Gesichtszüge der Mechanikerin wieder: "Na gut! Aber ich darf aussuchen!" Sie verstand all die Aufregung, aber wie Adam tat sie sich schwer dabei ihre Gefühle zu zügeln. Es ging ihr gegen den Strich, wenn er sie derart bevormundete.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Auf halben Weg klingelte Warrens Handy. "Last Christmas" tönte laut aus seinem Lautsprecher.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Verdammt Kyle!", der Werwolf stöhnte entrüstet auf. Natürlich fiel ihm erst mit Mercy neben sich auf, dass sich sein ein Partner an seinem Telefon vergriffen hatte.</p><p>Das Display seiner Freisprecheinrichtung zeigte "Adam" an. Gerade als er den Anruf entgegennehmen wollte, hielt sie seinen Arm zurück.</p><p>"Das ist Bran!"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Wäre das nicht erst recht Grund genug dran zu gehen?"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Wenn sie mich mit in ihre Besprechungen einbeziehen wollten, hätten sie gleich damit rausrücken sollen."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Vielleicht ist es ja für mich?"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Nimm's mich nicht übel Großer, aber wir wissen beide, dass es das nicht ist."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Der Werwolf warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. Seine Hand fand trotzdem den Weg zum grünen Hörer.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Bran, Mercedes möchte nicht mit dir reden und ich fürchte ich bekomme sie auch nicht dazu!"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Die blecherne Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung räusperte sich kurz bevor er Warren antwortete: "Gut, damit hab ich gerechnet. Mercy, ich hab Charles zu deinem Schutz abgestellt. Dieser Punkt ist nicht verhandelbar!"</p><p>Der Marrok hatte aufgelegt.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Ungläubig schüttelte Mercedes den Kopf und Warren wusste es besser, als jetzt zu kommentieren.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Kyle schob den Küchenvorhang ein Stückchen zur Seite, um einen Blick auf den Mann zu erhaschen, der vor seiner Haustüre stand, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>„Wollen wir ihn nicht hereinbitten?“ </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Der Duft des Microwellen-Popcorns erfüllte schon einen Großteil seiner Wohnung. Nach dem ersten Film – der ironischer Weise ein Vampir Trash Film gewesen war – legten sie eine kurze Pause ein, um ihre Knabbervorräte wieder aufzufüllen.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Mercy nahm eine der großen Glasschüsseln aus seinem Hängeschrank: „Charles hereinbitten?! Du kannst es ja gerne einmal versuchen, aber ich an deiner Stelle würde es sein lassen. Dieser Sturkopf hält sich lieber für sich selbst.“</p><p><br/>
</p><p>„Gib doch wenigstens zu, dass du auch sauer auf Charles bist“, Warren stupste sie neckend in die Seite.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>„Pass bloß auf Werwolf, auf dich bin ich auch noch sauer!“  </p><p>„Und auf Adam… oh und auf Bran.“</p><p>Dass Mercy zur Antwort knurrte, ließ das Schmunzeln auf Warrens Gesicht noch breiter werden.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Eigentlich juckte es ihr unter der Haut in die Hofeinfahrt zu stürmen und Charles mit Fragen zu bombardieren, was Bran mittlerweile über den Vampir herausgefunden hatte.</p><p>Letztendlich wusste sie nicht welcher Gedanke mehr in ihren Magen drückte; dass eine feindliche Siedhe es auf die Tri-Cities abgesehen haben könnte oder möglicherweise das Ziel rachesüchtiger Vampire zu sein.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Doch wenn sie Antworten wollte musste sie sich Bran stellen. Charles ließ sich durch ihr Bitten nicht überzeugen.</p><p>Warren hingegen sah sie nachdenklich an.</p><p>Erwartete er, dass sie jeden Moment etwas dummes, ungeplantes tun würde?</p><p>Kyle war Warrens zögerlicher Blick auch aufgefallen. Beruhigend legte er eine Hand auf den Rücken seines Partners.</p><p>Mit seiner diplomatischen Anwalt-Stimme zog er beide wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer:</p><p>"Jetzt hört ihr aber mal auf euch über Werwolf-, Vampir- oder weiß Gott was sonst noch an übernatürlichen Wesen- Politik den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht hat Mercy mir versprochen, dass ich an der Reihe mit aussuchen bin."</p><p>Warren drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.</p><p>"Natürlich Schatz!"</p><p>Trotz Kyles großer Ansage machte er sich kaum Mühe bei der Auswahl. Seine Hand griff den obersten Film aus seinem DVD-Stapel und wie es der Zufall wollte, ein weiterer Horror Film.</p><p>Wenn Mercy Charles gewesen wäre, hätte sie an den gruseligsten Stellen mit den Fensterläden geklappert oder an die Scheibe geklopft.</p><p>Aber Humor stand nicht auf Charles' Agenda und wahrscheinlich konnte nicht einmal seine Omega-Freundin Anna dafür sorgen, dass er so etwas als witzig empfand.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Wenigstens das von Kyle gedimmte Licht sorgte für die passende Stimmung.</p><p>Mercy hatte sich einen Thron aus Kissen gebaut, mit zusätzlicher Mulde für die Popcornschüssel und Kyle saß breitbeinig neben ihr auf dem Sofa. Warren hatte es sich vor ihm gemütlich gemacht, den Kopf gegen Kyles Beine gelehnt.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Bereits eine Stunde im Film hingen die drei mir gespannten Augen am Bildschirm.</p><p>Der Serienmörder war gerade ins Haus des Protagonisten eingedrungen und horrorfilmtypisch zog das Tempo und die Lautstärke der Musik an und dann....</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>last Christmas </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I gave you my heart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but the very next day</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you gave it away... </em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Warrens Telefon klingelte erneut. Diesmal entsprach auch der angezeigte Name auf dem Display dem Anrufer. Bran.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Hi, was gibt es neues?", presste Warren hervor.</p><p>Bran war gut, wenn er es schaffte, dass Mercys Kojotenohren nichts von seiner Gesprächsseite mitbekam. Also war sie ausnahmsweise genauso wie Kyle auf den späteren Bericht von Warren angewiesen.</p><p>"Ok, ja gut ich kann in zehn Minuten bei euch sein."</p><p>Die Mimik des Dritten ließen auch keinerlei Rückschluss auf den Inhalt ziehen.</p><p>"Soll ich Charles etwas ausrichten?"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Als Warren das Telefonat beendete starrten ihn sein Freund und die heute nicht ganz freundliche Mercy, gespannt an.</p><p>"Entwarnung", brachte er kurz und knapp hervor, "Scheinbar bloß ein Einzelgänger. Marsilia hat etwas herumgefragt, aber er scheint zu niemanden gehören. Wahrscheinlich hat er nur ein neues Revier zum Jagen gesucht. Ich muss allerdings los nochmal zu Adam. Charles kann dich später mitnehmen Mercy, aber jetzt kannst du meinem Partner erst noch eine Weile Gesellschaft leisten."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Kyle verließ kurz seine Position, um den Werwolf zum Abschied zu drücken. Dass er noch wach war, wenn Warren heute Nacht zurückkam, war unwahrscheinlich, sollte er heute Nacht überhaupt noch zurückkommen.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Der Anwalt streckte sich diesmal auf der Couch aus und der Film wurde um die unterbrochenen Minuten zurück gespult. Nicht dass die zwei noch einmal in die gleiche Stimmung gekommen wären.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Als die Spannung wieder abebbte unterbrach Mercy die Fernsehgeräusche.</p><p>"Du sag mal... wieso eigentlich Last Christmas?"</p><p>Ein Schmunzeln strich über Kyles Lippen, dass er aber sofort wieder unterdrückte.</p><p>"Wieso nicht? Warren findet es schrecklich, wir haben Juli und er beschwert sich darüber, dass das Lied angeblich jedes Jahr früher gespielt wird. Such dir einen Grund davon aus."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>